legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlet
Scarlet or known by her codename (S), is one of the Liberation Front of Empire terrorist group commanders in the Trails of Cold Steel trilogy. Appearance A woman with long orange hair, has magenta color eyepatch next to her only emerald color eye, over then appearing as a beautiful figure, she has a tattoo on her left arm. She wears a red battle style dress split with two long cloths reaching her side ankles while attached to her waist while a socketing material was seen on the neckline that reaches down to her chest, plus two holders attach to the red battle dress left loosely on the middle shoulder and elbow area, wears a brown mini-skirt, has brown gloves, and long leg brown boots. She carries on her, some kind of templar sword that extends it’s self as blades attach by a wire within the mid-center. Personality Beautiful on the outside, but dangerous on the inside. Scarlet tends to portray somewhat mature, but bewitching personality with a playful side, and even a charmer when she speaks out her mind. Even liking the muscle-type in the men that work for her. But on work occasions, she is seen as a woman with confidence, conning in battle performance, and can be as sly fox. Even calling the youths of today ‘My Little Darlings’ as a cute nickname to have fun with a little teasing fun. Nevertheless, she carries her terrorist work to the ambitious and responsible side, to cover her grievous side at the lost of those she cares for. In Cold Steel II where her past is revealed, that she was another poor unfortunate soul being one of the Chancellor's victims. Her tough exterior from the last game was to conceal her emotional side; as Rean uncovers that she is not as bad as he and Class VII believed her to be. Character Profile Growing up a commoner, Scarlet was raised as one of the most pious families albeit relatively wealthy farmers in mid-western Erebonia. She enjoyed her peaceful life in the vast farmlands, as if her parents were adored like local celebrities. She was more than happy to be invited into the Septian Church in Arteria, where she joined the Congregation for the Sacraments at a young age. Eventually, she trained hard and became a squire but distressful news came back from home before attending her first mission. Having heard the Chancellor's announcement about the railway network to be built through her homeland, Scarlet hurried back home as fast as she could. But it was too late as Scarlet's good days have come to an end. The land that Scarlet’s family owned was all requisitioned before they realized it. All her family every worked for lost and without usage for any of the mira payment, Scarlet's father drove himself into drunken despair and death and the rest of the family scattered afterward. Around the time, Scarlet would wander around and eventually encounter Crow Armbrust, and seeking others with the same level of resentment against Giliath Osborne. They would become the Imperial Liberation Front, where Scarlet’s knight training earned her to became one of the group's top commanders. Notes/Trivia *She seems to share a tragic past which guides her on a new path while acquiring a unique sword. It has a similar sounding work relating to Ivy from the Soul Calibur Series. *She enjoys tea-making where she can brew normal or high-quality leaves exceptionally well. *She is the only surviving member confirmed after the civil war, whereas her fate is unknown. de:Scarlet Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Swordsman Category:Boss Characters Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Church Knights Category:Cold Steel II Bosses‎ Category:Trails of Cold Steel Bosses Category:Trails Characters Category:Cold Steel Characters